sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of War
The Sith Imperium Military (SIM) or formally the Imperial Armed Forces of the Sith Imperium (IAFSI) and also known as the Ministry of War is the martial power of the Sith Imperium. It was established by Emperor Keine upon his exodus from Sith Imperial territory and it's organization was reformed under Lord Emperor Willerick. The SIM comprises three branches: The Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Marine Corps being a department of the Imperial Navy and the Vanguard Corps being a department of the Imperial Army answerable only to the Supreme Commander and the Emperor. While Independent of the SIM, the Imperium Intelligence Agency and the Ministry of Logistics are often involved in military matters. Command Hierarchy Lord Emperor Willerick's reform established the formal command structure of the SIM. As sovereign and specifically as Protector of the Realm, Emperor Salvatus is commander-in-chief of the SIM, below him is the Sith Imperium Military Command (SIMCOM), a sub-committee of the High Council, which shares joint command of the SIM. The Members of Sith Imperium Military Command include: #Grand Moff Loret Occlus, as head of the Ministry of War #Darth Andrekios, as head of the Ministry of Science, Labor, Logistics and Technology (MIA) #Darth Belleva, as Minister of Law and Justice. #Darth Fidelisis, as Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy. #Grand Admiral Darth Zaarin, as Commander of the Imperium Navy. #Minister of Intelligence Vicros, as SIMCOM General. #Praetor Si'alla Valenn as Leader of the Council. The chair of the Sith Imperium Military Command holds the title of Supreme Commander of the SIM. Currently, Grand Moff Loret Occlus is Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military. History The SIM was a minor military force until reformed and deployed by Lord Emperor Willerick. Until settling on Voss, the SIM had suffered major defeats, including the loss of the Battle of Amgarrak, albeit the fall of the planet was eventually allowed by the Lord Emperor. The primary role at that time was the mobility of the Imperium which did not have a homeworld. Upon the settlement of Voss, the SIM became a prominent defensive force, establishing it's competence in defense at the Battle over Voss, where the Imperial Regent Vindictiva led the Imperial Navy against a Republic Joint Strike Force and defeated them handily with the help of battle meditation from the returned Lord Emperor Willerick. The SIM went on to demonstrate it's prowess and offensive capability under the command of Darth Lykaas in the Quesh Campaign, culminating in a stunning military victory that lead the Sith Imperium to becoming a galactic power. Composition: The Imperial Navy The size of the Imperial Navy is in flux as the recent acquisition of six galactic sectors including production centers on Quesh and Saleucami has led to increased production of military hardware and vessels. The estimate of the size of the Imperial Navy after the battle of Quesh was approximately 11 Harrower Class Dreadnoughts, 20 Terminus Class Destroyers, and an unspecified number of support ships. This number has grown substantially during the tenure of Lord Emperor Arestenax. The Imperial Navy, at the moment is divided into seven fleets with varied missions of defense and offense throughout Imperium Space. The Imperial Marine Corps has ground forces attached to each of the fleets and numbers at approximately 2,500,000 men. The Imperial Navy uses strategic doctrine straight from the old Imperial Military. The utilization of dreadnoughts in a multi-capacity way is key to Imperium strategy. They are supported by the Terminus-class Destroyers not in a support role but in as strike cruisers maneuvering among enemy formations striking weakened targets. The only specialized ships are modified Harrower-class dreadnoughts which have been converted into massive invasion platforms capable of securely landing huge armies quickly, and providing heavy fire support at the same time. It's practically worthless in space combat however. Composition: The Imperial Army The Imperial Army is a growing force that numbered at 1.25 million after the Battle of Quesh. The Imperium Military and Defense Committee agreed that this number was insufficient to defend the Imperium's new territories much less launch offensive operations and thus the Lord Emperor decried a focus on military recruitment. After the subjugation of the Gormak, recruiting and conscription throughout newly acquired Imperial territories and recruiting efforts from populous external worlds it is estimated that the Imperial Army will grow in size to approximately 10 million in less than three months. The number is currently substantially higher. The Imperial Army is divided into various Corps much like the Imperial is divided into fleets. The Corps are comprised of various legions. Standard Ground forces operate in a way similar to the Republic Military, depending on small organized strikes teams supplemented by their larger forces. This was extremely effective in the conquest of Quesh though it tends to backfire if the battle falls into a stalemate. Armor is not highly valued in these armies although it is readily available. Instead they rely on close air support from fighter bombers and repurposed Harrower-Class invasion carriers like the Thunder of Korriban. Imperial Infantry is made up of every species within the Imperium's territory though non-humanoids are rare. They are better trained and better equiped than Old Imperial regulars though their numbers are a small fraction of those available to the Empire or the Republic. They make up for this with the best training available and the best equipment the Imperial Military can afford. The Vanguard Corps. is the secret weapon of the Imperium Military. It is a very small group of extremely deadly individuals that operate in small teams behind enemy lines, wreaking havoc on there own terms. Vanguard teams specialize in sabotage, ambush and guerrilla tactics, and even terrorism. In order to keep the Vanguards illusion complete, once deployed all teams maintain complete comm silence. They don't get air support or resupplies and they are not allowed to make contact with allied forces until the operation is complete. They are armed and equipped as they see fit and do not wear any Imperial insignia on their armor. They answer only to the directives on the Ministry of War and High Command. This includes Grand Moff Loret Occlus, and Emperor Salvatus and any the Emperor may choose. Vanguard members are picked from the best trained and most experienced available to swear loyalty to the Emperor. They are then put through a psychological profiling. If they are deemed unstably violent, and psychotic they are added to the Vanguard. These men and women are dropped into hell and operate based upon their own discretion. The results of their operations tend include massive piles of rubble and kill counts suited to forces ten times their size.